1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the mounting of automobile vehicle grilles. In particular, a means of affixing a vehicle grille to the front end of an automobile using positive fasteners is used in the subject of this invention.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicle grilles are currently mounted on vehicles using a clamp-type clip. The clip is secured to the interior face of the grille, for reception on a clip bracket on the front end of the vehicle. Difficulties encountered with mounting vehicle grilles using such clips include inadvertent bending of the clip when the clip is pushed onto the clip bracket, and insecure mounting of the vehicle grille, causing the grille to become loosened or possibly even fall from the front end of a motor vehicle.